


Lessons in Post-Party Discipline

by boratvoicemywife



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Autistic Character, Drunken Kissing, Episode Related, Episode: s03e04 Remedial Chaos Theory, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, abed being a good boyfriend, bc theyre in love, im not exaggerating they are so in love and its digusting, some frank talk of sex but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boratvoicemywife/pseuds/boratvoicemywife
Summary: “You’re really cute when you're drunk. Very uninhibited.”"Dude, I dont even know what that means. You're so smart, your brain is so big. You should be a scientist, or a mathmagician. You’d be so good at it.”“Troy, I’m terrible at math.”
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 14
Kudos: 321





	Lessons in Post-Party Discipline

Abed was finishing his rounds around their apartment with a garbage bag, collecting bottles and cans and other miscellaneous trash left behind their house-warming party. Troy, on the other hand, was stretched out on their living room couch, thoroughly intoxicated. 

While Abed had stopped after two beers, preserving his sobriety, Troy had insisted on matching Britta in shots. However, he had seriously misjudged his alcohol threshold and had gotten much drunker than intended. As their guests had filed out the door to leave and Abed started cleaning, Troy had collapsed on the sofa, complaining about the room spinning around him. 

Once Abed has finished his last lap around their living space, tying off the trash bag and leaving it by the front door, he made his way over to the couch to join his boyfriend. He took a seat on the end of the sofa, lifting up Troy’s feet and placing them in his lap so as not to disrupt the other man. “How’re you feeling?” he asked.

“Better. I missed you.”

“You missed me?”

“Yeah, I laid down and I lost you.”

“Oh, I was cleaning up. Our friends really need to learn to pick up after themselves better.”

Troy hummed softly in agreement, before making what looked like the momentous effort of sitting up and throwing a leg over Abed’s lap, effectively straddling his boyfriend. He reached out and clumsily cupped Abed’s face, planting drunk kisses on the corner of his mouth, “I’m glad you came back. I missed you,” he murmured happily.

“You already said that.” Abed replied, running his hands up Troy’s sides trying to keep him steady as he swayed in Abed’s lap, “I’m really happy with the results of our first house party, I think it was a success. And It was cool that we finally got to see Annie properly drunk, but I wish she hadn’t cried so much.” Troy nodded happily, continuing to place lazy kisses along the side of Abed’s face.

Annie had felt left out of the drinking festivities, hating the beer they kept in the fridge and refusing to do shots, so Abed had used the booze supplied by Britta and the meager contents of their refrigerator to concoct makeshift cocktails for her. She ended up enjoying his blend of Malibu and orange juice, and after three drinks had turned into a clingy and teary mess. Not the sad kind of teary though; she kept falling into long-winded speeches about how much she loved them and how they were all so important to her, always devolving into happy tears. Abed had found it endearing but also a bit annoying. 

Jeff and Pierce had been equally dissatisfied with Britta’s choices of drink - a bottle of cheap vodka and bottle of Malibu, both complaining about her lack of class - and chose to forgo alcohol making Jeff the girls’ designated driver. Shirley abstained from the alcohol for obvious reasons, but let Abed make her a “virgin screwdriver” of just orange juice. Britta, however, was on a warpath that night to get fucked up, challenging Troy to shot after shot as he was the only person willing to match her.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to devolve into dancing on chairs, as well as Britta forcing Jeff into convoluted arguments about nothing and Troy continuously pulling Abed into their kitchen to make out, despite Abed’s complaints about bad hosting.

As Abed reminisced, Troy’s head had migrated to Abed’s shoulder and he was looking increasingly tired. 

“Okay,” Abed spoke up, ”Time for bed.” He carefully maneuvered Troy off his lap and onto the couch next to him, ignoring Troy’s pout at the loss of contact.

“Wait here,” Abed got up from the couch, retrieving a water bottle and container of Tylenol from the kitchen, before returning to the living room. “Come on, let's go to bed.” 

He carefully helped Troy off the sofa, one arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist to support him as they stumbled down the hall to their bedroom. 

They clambered through their bedroom doorway, and Troy stumbled ahead to collapse on his back on top of their bedspread. He spread out comfortably, legs falling off the bed at the knee. 

“Do you need help changing clothes?” Abed asked, pulling both of them a change of clothes out of their dresser. 

“No, I’m good,” Troy asserted, as he sat up and began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. They had both shed their blazers and ascots earlier in the evening, leaving them in just their dress shirts and slacks.

“We should dress up fancy more often, you look good in that outfit,” Abed said as he replaced his own clothes with an old Star Wars t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Troy didn’t seem to hear him, finally managing to get the first few buttons of his dress shirt undone. His movements got sloppier the more he tried, struggling to unbutton the rest of his shirt. 

“Ok, I’m helping,” Abed insisted, making his way back to the bed. He moved to sit next to Troy on the bed, pushing the other man’s hands out of the way to quickly finish off the last of Troy’s buttons. He pulled the shirt off Troy’s shoulders. “Lay back down.” He nudged Troy carefully to get him to lie on his back again as Abed began working at his belt.

“Are we gonna have sex?” Troy questioned as Abed stood up to pull Troy’s slacks off of his legs, leaving him in just his boxers.

“No,” he replied matter of factly.

“Why not? Drunk sex is fun.”

“I’m sober, it wouldn’t be drunk sex.”

“Okay, then we can have sober sex.”

“We can’t have sober sex if you’re drunk.”

“Oh,” Troy frowned, considering his choices, “Is there, like, an in-between option? Half-drunk-half-sober sex?”

“Nope. No sex if you’re drunk and I’m sober. Nonnegotiable.”

“Ugh, fine.” Troy pouted

“Here,” Abed handed Troy a shirt, a faded football t-shirt from high school, which Troy clumsily pulled over his head and laid back down. 

“Hey, Abed.” 

“Yeah?”

“I know we’re not gonna have sex but…but I wanna tell you that I love having sex with you. It’s super important that you know that.”

Abed couldn’t help but snort out a small laugh. He picked up both of their discarded sets of clothes and disposed of them in the hamper. “That’s good. It would suck if we’d been having sex this whole time and you hated it.”

“No, listen. Listen to me, Abed, I’m talking,” Troy cut him off, beginning to ramble, “We are so good at it. Like, there should a world record for world’s best gay sex. And we would win it. I love your dick dude. You have like...like the dick to end all dicks. It’s great.”

Abed felt his face heat up at his boyfriend’s words, “Thanks, I appreciate that.”

“Dude, I just love you so much. You’re the fucking best. Fuck.” Troy continued to babble on. 

“I love you too,” Abed moved to join his boyfriend on the bed, stretched out on his stomach next to him and supported on his elbows. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips, enjoying his boyfriend’s affectionate talk, and reached out to carefully comb his fingers through Troy’s hair. “You’re really cute when you're drunk. Very uninhibited.”

“Fuck, man, I don’t even know what that means. You're so smart, your brain is so big. You should be a scientist, or a mathmagician. You’d be so good at it.”

“Troy, I’m terrible at math.”

“Doesn't matter. You’d figure it out. Cus’ you’re so smart.” He reached out to pat Abed’s cheek in a way that didn’t seem to fit their romantic status, before a look of realization came across his face, ”Wait, fuck, you look so hot in a lab coat. Remember the rat? The fuckin mouse thing we did, with the song? Oh my god, you looked so good. We are totally doing, like, scientist roleplay someday. ”

Abed grinned, affection bubbling up inside him at the praise. “That sounds fun. You could be my sexy lab assistant.” 

“Yeah. That’d be hot, we're totally doing that” Troy reiterated. He pulled Abed back down by the back of his neck, and Abed allowed a series of slow, lazy kisses. After several minutes, Abed pulled away and shifted to grab the water bottle off their bedside table. 

“Sit up, you should drink this. It’ll help with your hangover.” Abed said, helping Troy sit up and move to lean back against their headboard. Troy did as he was told, uncapping the bottle and taking a swig of water. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go lock up,” Abed stated, pressing a kiss to the other’s temple before climbing off the bed and leaving the room. 

As Abed made a final round through their apartment, turning off lights and locking the front door, he paused in the kitchen and felt an overwhelming sense of contentment wash over him. He looked around at his apartment  _ -their _ apartment- the apartment he shared with Troy. Troy, his  _ boyfriend _ , who was waiting for him in  _ their _ room, in  _ their _ bed. The domesticity of it all was overwhelming and he took a deep breath trying, trying to calm the emotion welling up inside him. 

He made his way back to their room and paused in the doorway. Troy had migrated under the blankets and looked to be asleep on his stomach, half empty water bottle returned to the bedside table. Abed climbed in bed next to him, settling down, and reached out to rest on hand on Troy’s back. He let himself revel in the feeling of joy that made a home in his chest, and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep. 

* * *

Late the next morning, Troy came stumbling out of their room to find Abed at their dining table working on his computer. The curtains were drawn, leaving the room dim and quiet. “What time is it?” Troy mumbled, dropping into a chair across the table.

Abed looked up from his work, “Almost eleven. I thought about waking you up earlier for class but figured you would be okay with missing today.”

Troy let his head fall onto the table, hiding his face in his arms with a groan, “I am so fucking hungover.”

“Did you take the Tylenol by the bed?”

“Yeah, thanks for that.”

“Do you want something to eat? I can make you something light, like toast.” 

“No, I think if I even smell food right now I’ll vomit.”

Abed nodded sympathetically, getting up from the table and moving to the kitchen, bustling around retrieving things. As he approached the table again, Troy looked up to see him holding a glass of water and a bottle of tums. “The tums are for your nausea and you need to drink lots of water,” he said, placing both on the table and taking a seat back at his laptop.

"Thanks," Troy popped two tums into his mouth, chewing, before swallowing several gulps of water. “What’re you working on?” He asked, leaning back as he waited for his stomach to settle.

“It’s for my screenwriting class, this week we have to write a story about unlikely lovers so I’m writing about us.”

“We were unlikely?”

“Not in our current timeline. You and I went to the same school and had classes together; joining the study group was sort of circumstantial, but we had a high likelihood of meeting. Plus, we met at a formative time where both of our character developments easily benefited from another person to help us find our place in the world. But my story takes place in the timeline where you ended up getting recruited for football and my dad paid for actual film school, so we never met at Greendale. My character is making a short film where the main character is a college football player and he uses your character’s football team as extras and that's how they meet. They meet completely by coincidence. And, without having met each other, both of our character flaws would have gone unresolved and become more extreme. You would have retreated further into your egocentric jock persona and I would have become even more alienated and disconnected from other people. Our characters would be less likely to fit together and make a relationship work, but they do, and that’s what makes them unlikely.”

Troy sits for a moment in stunned silence, before speaking, “That's really good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” They make eye contact across the table and Troy can’t help the smile that crosses his face. He’s overwhelmed by the feeling of how  _ fucking in love _ with this man he is. “Can I read it?”

“Not yet, not until it’s done.”

Troy nodded, understanding, “Actually, I’m kinda feeling better. I could go for that toast now.”

“On it.” Abed said, his words accompanied by finger guns. He shut his computer, getting up and walking around to Troy, before leaning down to press a soft, careful kiss to his lips. He straightened back up and shot Troy a wink before moving to bustle around their kitchen to fix his food. 

As Troy watched him, he gleefully thought about how grateful he was that they had moved in together.

**Author's Note:**

> another short fluffy slice-of-life bc thats all i write.


End file.
